Consequence's hurt
by Maj156
Summary: Things happen and there are somethings things that you just can't help. Tyki knows this feeling well. He gets to meet up with his three companions but what happens when David runs his mouth and ruins it? Tyki has to do something that will hurt. Tyki OOC!


**Ok so just so you all know. In this story the three friends of Tyki's are Momo, he's the one with the hat, Goz he's the blond, and Eaze the little kid. So this story is just a story that I thought of randomly and I think its fairly sad. Yes Tyki's going to be OOC but It's a fanfic and I can do whatever I want. But Anyway. Please read and review it will be appreciated. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Tyki was bored again, hanging in the Black Order could be so boring. So he decided to go to town in search of his friends. Changing his apperance to that of a commoner he walked down streets looking for them. Finally finding them he walked up to them. Goz, Momo, and Eaze.<p>

"Hey guys." He called. They turned to look and saw him walking toward them. Their faces lit up and they went to him.

"Hey Tyki! It's been forever."

"Yeah I know."

"You finally done with that secret job?"

"Yup, forever. Never goin back."

"Did you get fired?"

"No just got tired of it and left."

"But you were getting so much money."

"Not really, and I couldn't spend time with you guys. It wasn't worth it."

"Oh. Well it's good to have you back man!" Tyki smiled. _Yes it's good to be back._ He thought. They left and tried to get money off of beating people at poker. They told him about a man that had given them the hat. Tyki smiled and said how glad he was that they finally got some food. They were in the square messing around when a voice callen out, "Tyki?" The owner of the name turned at looked. There stood his siblings. Nea, Road, Wisely, David, and even Lulu Bell. He stared with wide eyes. Crap! They had found him. They didn't know about his second life.

"Tyki why are you dressed like that? And what are you doing with these people?" Wisely asked. Tyki said nothing.

"Tyki do you know these people?" Goz asked. Tyki looked back and forth. He didn't know what to do. If he told they who he was he would risk their lives but he couldn't lie to his family.

"Tyki why won't you answer us?" Everyone asked at the same time. Tyki finally said, "I don't know what anyof you are talking about." He turned to leave when David called out, "What are you running for Lord Tyki Mikk? Huh? Are you scared of us or something? You don't want us, your brothers, to find out about your other life? Don't want us to hurt your friends?" Tyki stopped.

"Lord Tyki Mikk? Tyki what's going on? Why did they call you that?" Momo asked. Tyki turned around.

"David, back off."

"Oh, so scary! As if you could hurt me."

"Want to try?" Tyki asked with malice leaking into the words.

"David I don't think that you should piss him off." Wisely said not looking at anyone. Tyki's friends looked at Wisely and were shocked by the fact that he had a third eye on his forehead.

"Is that real?" the child, Eaze, asked. Wisely looked at him.

"Yes it is." Eaze backed away and hid behind Tyki's leg. David was still sneering at Tyki while the latter was glaring at David.

"Go on. I dare you to tell them who you really are." David said. "If you don't I will."

"Don't even think about it, unless you want to die in your sleep."

"I'd like to see you try." David said sneering the words.

"Fine I will." Tyki said lunging at David. Wisely got in the way while Nea pulled Tyki off Wisely and David.

"Let go of me! I'm going to kill you David!"

"Now why would you want to kill your brother." Tyki stopped moving. His friends looked at him.

"So you do know them? Your even related by blood?" Tyki had no choice he had to tell them now or he wouldn't hear the end of it from either sides.

"I am Lord Tyki Mikk. They third Noah, the Noah of Pleasure. These are my brothers and sisters. We are superhumans created to destroy the human race. We worked for the Millennium Earl, but the bastard decided that we weren't needed and thru us away." As he said this he looked at them gauging their reactions. He changed to his Noah form. They watched as his skin darkened, the cross shaped marks appeared on his forehead. He sleeked back his hair tying in back. His glasses disapeared and they got to see his eyes for the first time. Golden iris staring at them. Seeing him like this was a shock to all of them he looked powerful, scary, and not all stood there with shocked expressions and they all stepped back. Tyki went to reach for Eaze

"Don't touch him!" Momo said slaping Tyki's hand away. "You stay away from him!" Tyki was shocked. They all watched as emotions ran through his eyes. Shock, sadness, anger, and most of all, hurt. They felt pity for him seeing this in his eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, and I'm sorry for keeping it from you. If you had known I could have gotten into trouble and you would have been in danger for knowing. Please understand. Please." Tyki begged. He didn't want to lose his friends. They were everything that made his life happy and normal. He hated that he had to keep it from them. He wanted them to know but he knew the punishment for humans knowing. He didn't want that to happen.

"You are a monster!" Goz shouted. Tyki stopped breathing. He stared at them and he felt liquid rolling down his face. He didn't move to wipe it away.

"Don't be fooled. He doesn't care about us he just want us to feel pity so we will get close and then he'll pounce. Kill us all." Tyki was hurt even more then before. He hid beneath his hat brim and silently cried.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice shaking. He didn't look up. Eaze walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's ok. I don't mind. You still the Tyki that I know even if you aren't human. Is that the reason why you're good at poker?" Tyki looked at him and the boy saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Tyki smiled.

"I guess that's a reason." Tyki said hugging him back. His other 'friends' glared at him.

"Stay away from him! Stop huggin him Eaze!" they yelled at the child. David smirked at this scene. Nothing ever fazed Tyki so this was a wonderful sight to him. He wanted Tyki to suffer and this was the best thing that he could wish for. He smiled waiting for more.

"Oh you know the punishment for revealing who you are to a human, right Tyki?" David said with a sadistic smile. Tyki flinched and his muscles tightened.

"Yes David I know." Tyki said. "Eaze this is going to be the last time I see you. I won't be playing poker and I won't be able to get you those buttons." The boy looked at him with a confused expression. Tyki smiled at him and more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Eaze I hope you can forgive me. Please forgive me." Tyki begged more tears rolling down his face.

"Don't worry Tyki, I forgive you." Eaze said touching Tyki's cheek catching the tears. Tyki smiled. "Thank you Eaze. I'll miss you and everyone even if they reject me, even if they hate me. I'll miss them and you. Please rest in peace." Eaze looked confused at first and then he understood. Fear passed through his eyes but then it disapeared.

"I'll miss you too. I will always be with you, in your heart." Eaze said emphasizing by pointing to Tyki's heart. Tyki smiled and watched as Eaze's eyes widened, pain ran through it. He coughed spurting blood hitting Tyki with. Staining his clothes, hat and face. Tears continued to run down his face.

Everyone watched as Tyki thrust his hand through the childs chest. His friends watched in horror as Eaze's body slumped, eyes dead.

"You bastard killed Eaze! How dare you!" They came at Tyki. He stood up keeping his head down and shoved Goz throwing him into a wall. Momo came and he thrust his hand in and ripped his heart out. Watching as he went limp and died. Goz stood up and glared at Tyki.

Tyki looked at him and he saw tears streaming down his eyes. Ignoring them Goz ran at him and Tyki thrust a Tease into him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please forgive me." Tyki watched as Goz was eaten from the inside out. Tyki walked to the wall and slid down clutching his knees, resting his head on them and he cried. Tremors shook his body so hard it looked like it hurt.

"I'm sorry." Could be heard from the crying man. Weak whimpers came from him. Everyone, besides David were sad for Tyki. Having watched Tyki killed his only friends were hard.

"See, that wasn't all that bad right Tyki Mikk?" David said sneering again. He was really getting on Tyki's nerves and they were already shot. David just kept going on about it. Finally Tyki had had enough. Tyki lunged and by the time everyone was aware of it Tyki had already torn out both kidnyes, one of the intestines, a lung, his stomach, and was about ready to tear out his heart when Nea stopped him.

"It's not worth it Tyki. Ignore him. Don't give him the pleasure of anoying you."

"He's not anoying me, he's pissing me off. I want to kill him. He needs to die." Tyki looked at Nea. The latter gasped at the defeted look in Tyki's eyes. Tyki got off of David and went to John's body, picked him up and craddled his body. Crying more. THe Noah's left taking the rest of David that was left. Tyki stayed there and cried for several hours before he had enough energy to move. He picked up all three bodies to bury them. After he was done he went back to the Black Order and stayed in his room. He didn't know what to do anymore. No more friends and it was his fault. There was nothing he could have done.


End file.
